Finally out of the Closet
by Hopeless-Sister-Bleeding-Heart
Summary: It was always a thought they had, something of a shadow in the back of their minds, and yet when it happened... hell broke loose. rating for language and later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I do not own anyone in this story as it is completely devoid of original characters (someone has to praise me for that). And finally in an effort to bring about common sense into the world of fan fiction authors, why on earth are we still writing these, we all know that if we did own Fruits Basket our ideas would be dictated to the drawing monkeys in the printer room instead of to our fingers on a computer.

It's been a few years since Kyo's transformation (yes I know that the manga goes on after that and I am aware of what happens but the DVD allows so much room to wiggle) and things have settled back to normal. Kyo and Yuki aren't fighting so much anymore, but the big change is the fact that Akito died a few months prior to this, the beginning of our story.

Momiji looked around at the worried faces that all seemed to be staring at him when actually they were talking amongst themselves, shouting or laughing or trying calm down their own rage. All of the zodiac members plus Tohru were gathered in Shigure's living room because the usually energetic bunny had called them there, today however, he was very solemn.

"Umm," he began calling everyone else's attention back to where it should be, the room fell silent and Momiji blushed a little. He had convinced himself that he was only afraid to do this before because Akito would have been angry with him, but even now he was hesitant.

"Go on Momiji," Tohru inspired sweetly.

"Well, I-I- umm, well I-" the rabbit mumbled.

"Spit it out!" Kyo yelled.

"Shut up you stupid cat," Yuki warned.

"Yes, obviously this is difficult for Momiji," Hatori said in his trademark tranquility.

"Thanks Hari, but umm, the reason I called you all hear was because, well since Akito's dead and all…"

"Oh and his memory will forever live in our hearts dear bunny but what does that have to do with today?" Ayame asked cheerfully putting a hand on Momiji's back comfortingly.

"Ayame!" Yuki yelled, "You shouldn't throw the situation around lightly!"

"Well why not? Since he's been dead we can finally share our feelings toward him, and I for one hold no guilt in saying he was a jerk!" Ayame professed.

"Even so he was the head of the family," Ritsu said timidly.

"Grandpa Ayame," Kisa began almost as timid as Ritsu, "Why are you saying such mean things about Akito?"

Hiro gasped a little at this, he couldn't believe she had forgotten what Akito did to her that day, but in the same way, was happy she was able to forget.

"Oh I do wish you would stop calling me that Kisa, I'm not nearly as old as you seem to think I am. Hatori maybe but me; why the idea is completely absurd!!" Ayame whined.

"That's enough Aya, go on Momiji," Hatori said making Ayame shut up immediately.

"Right, well I- I'm gay."


	2. other ppl fall out

"What did you say?" HastuHaru asked in astonishment. The thought had occurred to him a number of times since they started high school and especially now that they were in their senior year of high school he wouldn't stop wearing the girl's uniform.

"THIS IS WONDERFUL!!" Ayame gasped pouncing on Momiji and giving him a hug, the bunny immediately brightened up and laughed, "OH DOES THIS MEAN HE CAN JOIN OUR LITTLE CLUB SHIGURE?!?"

"Absolutely!" Shigure beamed.

"Momiji this is amazing!" Tohru said brightly.

"Huh?" Momiji said looking at Tohru through Ayame's death grip of a hug.

"The way you're so open about this, to your whole family too. Mom was supportive about everything but if I ever did anything as big as this, I'm not sure how she would react."

Everyone looked at Tohru incredulously. O.O Yuki most of all.

Suddenly she was aware that everyone was looking at her and shook her hands in front of her face, "OH NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, IM NOT HOMOSEXUAL IN ANY WAY, I COULD NEVER. NOT THAT IT'S A BAD THING MOMIJI, ITS JUST THAT IM REALLY NOT. AND IT NEVER EVEN CROSSED MY MIND THAT I MIGHT BE I GUESS ITS JUST THE WAY SOME PEOPLE ARE BORN. I UM… well at any rate. Congratulations."

"I'm not sure you should congratulate him," Yuki said thoughtfully this time directing all attention to himself, "Like Ms. Honda said it's not a bad thing but there are still a lot of people out there that are prejudiced against this sort of thing and on top of that to be a member of the zodiac, it could cause Momiji a lot of problems."

"So what should he do?" Hiro asked harshly, "Just pretend that he isn't what he is. You can't deny that sort of thing, sure you can try but you _won't_ win. And besides, if he can find someone that he truly loves and loves him back, shouldn't that lover accept him no matter what?"

"That's right!" Kagura exclaimed finally coming into the conversation, "Just like me and Kyo!" She then proceeded to pull Kyo into a mirror image of the hug Ayame had just given Momiji, the only difference was of course, that she didn't intend to let go… EVER.

"Let me go woman!!" Kyo's muffled voice could just be heard through Kagura's breasts, to which he had been pressed.

"The way you dislike being so close to Kagura it almost stands to reason that you're a bit effeminate as well Kyo," Shigure teased.

Kagura gasped and put her hands on Kyo's shoulders holding at arms length from herself and looking at him concerned, "Is that- is that true my love?"

"NO! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT!!??"

"SO YOU DO LOVE ME!!" and she pulled him back into the hug.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!! DAMN IT SHIGURE!! WHEN SHE LETS ME GO-" Kyo threatened.

Shigure giggled, "Oh but she's never going to let you go!"

"That appears to be the case," Hatsuharu mumbled.

A/N: ok so this chapter was useless, but the whole thing is pretty useless as well so just climb down off the cross, use the wood to build yourself a bridge and GET OVER IT! JK. Anywho, the reason it doesn't make much sense is because I was eager to get the next chapter up.


	3. Monkey business

A few hours later and Kyo had been released by the death grip and was now sitting comfortably on Kagura's lap (don't ask me how it happened, it just did).

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Tohru asked trying to make polite conversation while everyone was still in the house.

"Well sort of," Momiji glanced into the corner where Ritsu, Haru, and Shigure sat, "Bu-"

"How can you be "sort of" together with someone?" Kyo asked incredulously.

Yuki sniggered, "The same way you are with Kagura, look at her, she doesn't even know you hate her."

"You hate me?" Kagura asked reverting to her childlike passive state, two seconds later however she was screaming, "YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!!"

Thinking quickly Kyo got up and slipped behind Kagura so that she was now sitting on his lap, this seemed to neutralize her.

"You were saying Momiji?" Hatori said in his trademark monotone.

"Oh well yeah, see, it's… well it's… it's Ritsu."

Everyone turned around to look at Ritsu and immediately he jumped up, "I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT TELLING YOU ALL SOONER!! I APOLOGIZE FOR CORRUPTING THIS YOUNG BOYS MIND!! I APOLOGIZE FOR DESTROYING THE FACE OF THE EARTH MORE THAN I ALREADY HAVE!! I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO SELFISH AS TO SEEK AFFECTION IN THIS YO-"

Everyone, including Tohru, jumped on him at once to use the "magic touch" simultaneously creating a zoo in Shigure's house. Tohru pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked at all of the animals in horror.

"OH IT'S AN ORGY SHIGURE!!" Ayame giggled, from somewhere among the pile of animals.

"Quiet you two, now could someone kindly put me in the bath tub?" Hatori asked from the very bottom of the pile somewhere under Hatsuharu.

"I'll do it," Ritsu sobbed picking up Hatori and quickly bounding out of the room, "This is my fault anyway."

A/N: short I know but I'm much too tired to continue this so yeah.


End file.
